


The Secret that Haunts Me

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Magic, Kuroko's POV, M/M, Orphan!Akashi, POV First Person, Witch!Kuroko, happy birthday Kuroko Tetsuya!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko still regrets telling his best friend's secret. He really does. He tries to reach his with all the might of his magic, but he can't. He worries; and that worry takes form every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret that Haunts Me

**Author's Note:**

> Two days ago, I was browsing through some books, so I found one called ''The Magic Thief''. According to my research on the internet, it was published only a few months back, but I have to say that while I was reading, the characters where replaced and this was born.
> 
> Kuroko's 'Lover's Note': You can write something and the message appears to its twin, which is usually given to one's lover. However, it doesn't work with Akashi.

It's been only a few minutes since the sun has finally set, and I can finally hide under the covers of my bed. I take out my notebook, the one that he holds its other half. I want to try and talk to him, even if he doesn't want to even hear my name ever again. He has every right to; I took a future from him.

 

 **Akashi-kun** , I start, and it's only natural. It's the name he was given in the orphanage. Red, like his hair and eyes.

**I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I know the word means nothing. I can't help but repeat it over and over.**

**I was afraid. You were going to leave, and let me stay here, on this island. You're going all around the world, seeing wonders, while I remain here, doing my duties as the next witch. Even though I'm a boy.**

**Please come back, Akashi-kun.**

**I miss you.**

**I...**

 

I cry. I can't tell him 'I love you'. It'll sound so fake if I do. And whatever feelings he might had for me, they're now gone, and I'm responsible for it.

I cry myself to sleep.

 

 

-//-

 

 

I open my eyes, and I find myself on the shore. It's one of the places I used to meet Akashi-kun.

Someone is there. I can see the person from behind only, seemingly as if they're covered with a cloak of darkness.

Then the person turns and I see a face I thought I'd never see again.

 _"You're back!"_ I yelled, while I feel like I'm crying for seeing him again. _"You're back! You're back!"_

Akashi-kun is back, and I couldn't be happier.

He stands there, and I feel something is wrong.

_This isn't Akashi-kun._

The Akash-kun I remember has short red hair, almost as untamed as mine. His eyes are bright red, and warm like flames. This man's eyes are cold, the right one is red, and his left golden, both cold and beast-like. His hair reaches a bit below the shoulder.

He grins.

 _Do you remember me?_ he speaks. _What you were to me? What you did? What you took away from me?_

He stands before me.

_Now I'll take something away from you._

 

-//-

 

I find myself waking up in the middle of the night. Judging by the condition of my covers, I've been tossing and turning a lot, but I have beem quiet. Mother's at her room, sleeping, instead of being over my head, which makes me feel relieved.

I can let myself cry.

If what I dreamt of comes true, it'll only be my fault.

If Akashi-kun becomes a monster, I'll be the only one responsible.


End file.
